


All the Things That Could Go Wrong

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Plants in general), Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Everything ends up fine, Flash Fic, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, In the next parts XD, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wedding, M/M, Madame Tracey and Aziraphale are friends, Mentioned Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Wedding, Wedding anxiety, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Mere hours before their wedding, Crowley and Aziraphale panic.





	All the Things That Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Wedding

Their wedding was ineffable. The plans were evenly split into the specialties of both the demon and the angel. Obviously floral arrangements were Crowley’s, but catering was Aziraphale's. They split on decorating. Everything went smoothly in that regard.

However, despite it's ineffability Crowley was nervous. His grip on his cane (which he'd decorated with ribbon and wing motifs) tightened as Anathema laced the corset he’d chosen to go with a longer white skirt. Delicate curls balanced atop his head and met his neck at the nape. Part of him knew that his anxiety was simply due to time. After 6,000 years, it was hard not to be afraid of repercussions that would never come. It was hard to believe that Aziraphale really loved him. That it wasn’t another sick joke God was playing on him.

But he guessed he wouldn’t know until he walked down the aisle. 

* * *

If Crowley was anxious, Aziraphale was having a full blown panic attack. His tartan suit was pristine and he’d already straightened his bowtie at least a hundred times. Madam Tracey watched him pace with amusement, her mouth quirking up at the corners. Aziraphale was not worried about repercussions, or about whether or not Crowley loved him. There were none, and he did, painfully so. He could feel it from thousands of miles away. No, he was worried about the crowds and the noise and the music and whether or not the food would be good and, and, and. There were too many ands.

Too many possibilities for problems.

Crowley’s legs could give out.

Aziraphale could get overstimulated and have a melt down.

He wasn’t sure which possibility was worse. 

* * *

He’d never know because none of those things happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This is the beginning of a three part piece, I hope you enjoyed this part, if you did please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all.
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
